Haven't Seen Nothing Yet
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean have had the 'pleasure' of getting to meet an assortment of Supernatural creatures, young & old, but never have they ever faced something like this. Five nephilim teenagers, and they've had the honor of meeting their parents though. Meanwhile, Heaven, and Hell, thinks that the Winchesters are sure their the craziest top dog things out there, they have seen nothing yet!


**Sam and Dean have had the misfortune pleasure of getting to meet an assortment of Supernatural creatures, young and old, but never have they ever faced something like this. A group of five nephilim teenagers. They've had the honor of meeting their parents though. Meanwhile, Heaven, and Hell, thinks that the Winchesters are sure their the craziest top dog things out there, they haven't seen anything yet.**

* * *

Castiel looked around the ornate room carefully not seeming to be bothered by the other angels standing sentry in the doorway leading to the adjoining room. The first few weeks back here in Heaven had been trying for him, to say the least, he had given the other angels the benefit of the doubt but as it was playing out at this point explaining freedom to the masses was a bit like teaching poetry to fish.

However, as trying as that problem was it was nothing compared to the obstacle he now stood up against.

Raphael.

The archangel set down a glass of scotch on the wooden side table playing with the edge for a moment as he looks up at the angel approaching him from the other side of the room. Despite what reputations he has built up Castiel's presence does nothing to sway Raphael in any sort of way.

"You came. I appreciate the courage that takes."

His voice is even despite the threat Castiel is sure he poses. The younger walks across the room silently coming to stand before the Archangel and turning slightly to peer around the room.

"Whose heaven is this?"

Raphael sounds surprised this time, not exactly the word he would use to describe the tone but it's as close as he's going to get, turning to look too.

"Ken Lay's. I'm borrowing it."

"I still question his admittance here."

"He's devout," The Archangel turns back to peer up at the angel standing before him, "Trumps everything."

Castiel falls silent and looks to the side as he moves to the empty seat next to the elder.

"What do you want?", He takes a seat in the leather wrapped chair as he asks the important questions.

"Tomorrow-I've called for a full assembly of the Holy Host. You'll kneel before me and pledge allegiance to the flag, alright?"

The tone is light, mistakenly taken as playful if he had not known any better, but the underlying threat is still swimming right under the deceivingly calm demeanor.

"And what flag is that?"

"Me, Castiel. Allegiance to me."

Now he sounds irritated but Castiel goes on unperplexed. He is not frightened in the slightest.

"Are you joking?"

Raphael looks back at him, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Yeah! Does he look like he's joking! Please for the love of God tell me he does!"

Silence fell over the room. Castiel looked up over the archangels head at the boy moving in closer behind him. He did not need to look back to know that the two sentries had done the same although he swears one of them had just snorted. Raphael sighed but did not move to look.

"He doesn't...Does he?"

"Isaiah what is it you've done now?"

The boy smiled at the back of the Archangel's head, "Why do you automatically assume that something's happened?"

"Are you attempting to tell me that you haven't done anything?"

"Well...I mean I may have done something...It just hurts that you automatically think I have."

He leaned over the back of the chair and draped his hands down the front over the Archangel's shoulders and down over his chest. Castiel watched in mildly contained amusement and confusion. Raphael reached a single hand up and smacked lightly at one dangling down his front.

"Because, child, I know you."

There was a bout of silence that fell between them.

"I may or may not have done something."

This made the Archangel hum knowingly and turn to peer up at his troublesome child.

"Why are you so pale?"

"It may have been something that you would classify under the dumb idea category on my chart."

This initiated another sigh from the Archangel in front of him and Castiel watched silently as he rolled his eyes and looked towards the ceiling as if there was anything above him.

"Little boy it would be wise for you to simply tell me what has happened..Are you dripping?"

Both angels turned to look the boy over, and he was indeed dripping water on the floor. Isaiah grinned at them shivering hard for a moment before toning down until he was hiding it well. Raphael raised an eyebrow as both of Castiel's met his hairline.

"Isaiah so help me-If you did what it is I think you have done!"

The nephilim grinned.

"Okay okay I know you're going to laugh about this!"

His father's features said otherwise however.

"So you know how the Great Lakes does this thing called the Polar Bear jump?"

Raphael nodded his head simply knowing he was not going to enjoy this in the slightest. Honestly, how do these things keep happening?

"Well me and Adam were hanging out and being all unproductive until Austin came over and said he wanted to try it for himself. And then they came up with the great idea to do it in the Arctic and-"

"Please tell me you did not."

"I did not."

Another bout of silence that was only filled with the soft snorts from the two standing sentry. Had he not been so focused on his child at the moment he would have sent a glare in their direction.

"You're lying."

"You told me to!"

They stared at each other for a long time. Sighing heavily the Archangel reached a hand out for the boy's flushed temple. Isaiah went cross-eyed staring up at the appendage and groaned.

"Your not laughing!"

"Why on earth would I find hypothermia a laughing matter?"

Looking over his shoulder Raphael spared his brother a look, "Remember what I told you Castiel. Do not be late. Now, we are done here and I believe you can find your own way out. I would be more than happy to have shown you the door but as it seems, I need to get my troublesome child into warmer preferably dryer clothing."

Castiel nodded without taking his eyes from his nephews form. The boy was in for a long ride. He was already forgotten about as the other turned back to his teenage son and ushered him closer. Had his wings been physical they would have been curving in aggravation and then wrapping around the boy at his side.

"How many times have I told you-"

* * *

"Dad! Dad!"

The door to the war room flew open and in rushed a frazzled teenager. Blood was dripping from his lip and there was a nice sized bruise forming around his right eye. Silencing the conversation taking place at the table with a raised hand Michael turned to face his brother.

Raphael met his gaze with something akin to thanks as he pushed away to meet his child.

Isaiah ran to his father's side and jumped into his chest, arms wrapping about his torso and latching on tightly.

Sighing deeply the Archangel reached for the clasped hands prying them (as gently as he could) from behind him and pulled the youth out to arms length. Narrowing his eyes he took hold of the boy's chin and tilted his head from side to side.

"What-"

"It hurts!"

He nodded, "I can imagine", lightly he dabbed a finger to the bleeding lip, "What happened?"

The boy sniffled but grinned.

"You think this is bad, you should see the other guy!"

Eyes widened and then narrowed once more at the admission. Isaiah realized his mistake a moment later and took on the kicked puppy look once more.

"You got into a fight?"

"…...Maybe..."

"With whom?"

Silence.

A period of time that was interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings. Castiel appeared in the room looking a little worse for wear. His nose was leaking blood and his cheek was split open. All eyes turned from the nephilim to the angel in a heartbeat.

It didn't take them long.

Michael took one look at his brother, and then what his nephew had just said, and turned a stern eye on the child. Raphael was glaring at him in a way that could only mean trouble. Isaiah was watching Castiel with a wide eye (the other one was still a bit swollen) before shaking his head quickly.

"I swear on Gran-pappy that it was not him! That is just really bad timing!"

"Then who-"

There was another thud from outside the room and the door flew open. Lucifer stood from his seat at the entrance of a familiar blonde child with a bleeding nose and a swollen black eye. Isaiah glared heatedly over his father's shoulder at his cousin. Adam returned it with one of his own as he crossed the room whining about his nose hurting real bad.

Lucifer took his chin in hand and twisted his face around.

"Adam what on earth happened?"

Both teenagers turned to each other at the same moment.

"He-!"

"I-!"

"And-!"

"His-!"

"Punch-!"

"Break-!"

"Enough."

Both turned to look at their eldest uncle. Michael had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked between the both of them sternly.

"Are you attempting to tell us through all that babble that you two have fought each other?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

Both parents turned to face their respective child in a new light. Lucifer sighed heavily touching a few fingers to his child's broken nose and hummed slightly when the young Nephilim yelped at the snap of bone correcting itself.

Isaiah gave his father his best puppy eyes.

"Please dad!"

Raphael crossed his arms, "What will you learn if I simply heal your injury?"

"Dad it huuurts!"

"It looks like it does."

The others watched the interaction closely, while they may not always agree with the methods, they never told each other how to parent. Besides, Raph played a big game but he was a big pushover when it came to his son.

"Please daddy!"

Gabriel smirked behind his hand as his brother rubbed a hand over his chin.

"Very well, but should this happen again it will not be so easy."

"Love you daddy!"

"Of course."

* * *

The boy who appeared behind Lucifer tried to look as if he truly was not there. As small as possible in case of any need for escape. He had yet to be noticed by the fallen angel in front of him and going by the look on his face that was indeed a good thing. Sam was torn between looking at the kid and the fallen angel whom shared an uncanny resemblance with him. The contrast of the dark room against the stark white paper in his one hand had the hunters eyes focusing on the boy more than it should have.

Dean was very clearly torn between where to look and where not but was seemingly better at hiding it then his brother was.

"Boys? Am I really boring you this much?"

Sam shook his head as his brother made a hand gesture to the blonde kid hiding out behind Lucifer's shoulder even as the aforementioned kid made wild hand gestures telling him to explicitly not point him out. The archangel raised an eyebrow at the gesture and turned to peer over his shoulder.

"Adam? What are you doing here? Daddy's working."

"Hey! No, continue on! Don't let me interrupt you!"

There was a coat of silence that fell over the room for a long moment. Sam and Dean were stuck looking between Lucifer and this kid behind him, unsure as to where this could possibly go. They watched the Morning Star's shoulders tense up as he turned back around to look at the hunters with a look only an exasperated parent could get.

"What's the paper you got there?"

"A...field trip form..."

Lucifer thrust a hand over his shoulder, "Oh really? Let me see then."

"No, no, carry on oh wayward son!"

"Adam, one would think that someone who stalls is trying to hide the fact that they weren't being completely honest."

The boys shoulders fell and his face relaxed into a neutral but innocent expression. Stepping forward he reached up to hand the paper over.

"Pppshhhht I have nothing to hide!"

Lucifer nodding closed his hand around the paper as his face portrayed just how much he believed him. Adam played with his hands waiting for his father to finish reading the letter before he truly knows what he should do in the next moment.

Sam and Dean tilt their heads slightly at the sight of Lucifer making a face that border lines on incredulous as he seems to reread something over again on the paper.

"Wait wait wait! Let me see if this is true because these are...Outlandish."

Adam nodded apprehensively looking as though he would rather not but he knew that there was no way that he could escape his Father.

"Okay, so you stumbled into the classroom saying...'I swear to drunk I'm not God'..?"

A nod.

"You asked your teacher if she found sick pleasure in tormenting innocent children."

"Um...yes."

"You told your guidance counselor that you wanted to be a... Pimp...When you grow up?"

Adam nodded again.

"You told your teacher that the voices in your head were telling you to do things?"

Adam looked a bit too innocent when he nodded this time. Dean looked semi-impressed with the shit that the kid seemed to get himself into. Sam and Lucifer unsurprisingly shared the same unimpressed bitch face as they both turned an equal stern glare in the kids direction. Adam looked torn between looking as pathetically adorably innocent between either men.

Lucifer sighed breaking the building parental tension in the room and snapped a pen into his hand.

The blonde teen looked alarmed.

"Dad!? No! Come on! What's a little bit of fun? Come on! You don't have to go!"

"Parent request form? Last time I checked I was your parent Adam."

Adam watched in building dread as Lucifer signed his name on the indicated line and a time he could be at the requested meeting. His father turned back around holding out the paper for his son to take.

"I'll be there whether or not you actually give this to your teacher, and considering they'll tell me if you did or didn't, and that thin ice your currently skating on I would ensure that this paper gets into the appropriate hands."

The kid bowed his head, "Yes Dad."

"And if you get yourself kicked out of St. Michael's, this will not be an exciting weekend for you."

Dean snorted, gaining attention from everyone, "Your kid goes to a school called St. Michaels?"

"He used to go to St. Gabriels until he got expelled, and St. Raphaels before that."

"So the antichrist goes to a Catholic school? There has to be a joke in there somewhere!"

Lucifer looked mildly offended, "Well excuse me for trying to make sure my kid gets a decent education."

* * *

Behind them is a set of doors blue-lit with smoke willowing around freely. The doors open silently and the only indication that there is a man running through them is the increase of cheers from the invisible audience. A Japanese man comes running up between both hunters exclaiming something in his native language that they don't understand in the slightest.

He bends back excitedly banging his fist repeatedly in the air, "Let's play Nutcracker!"

The crowd cheers and applause. Dean takes the short opportunity to look around at the new scene they were thrust into during this wild ride of Hell. He is standing in knee high boots glued to the platform and his eyes drift down the platform following the pole with the attached ball at the end.

There is a sign that says '20' seconds for the timer.

The Japanese host says something in Japanese and pulls a card dramatically out of his jacket pocket. Silence falls over the crowd suddenly.

"Sam Winchester," He switches to rapid Japanese, "What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?"

Returning to English suddenly,"Countdown!"

Sam looks even more confused then Dean feels.

"What?"

The screen begins to tick down the seconds.

"Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

Dean shrugged when Sam turned look at him.

"You think I know?"

With the lack of help from his own brother, the younger hunter turns his attention to the Host once more.

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese."

The host says something in the same language he's having this translation issue with and it leaves him at a loss when he doesn't realize the only response he's getting is the question being repeated to him.

"Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese."

The screen hits '0' before he can get an answer in for the question he doesn't understand. Their Host says something in Japanese.

"Ruby!"

Of course he understands him when he says the answer!

He turns to smile up at the confused hunter.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sorry? For what?"

The Host mimes hiding laughter behind his hand. Sam turns to look at his brother in slight fear.

"Dean?"

The pole on Sam's platform swings up and hits him in the crotch, Sam doubles over, Dean is horrified, and the mysterious crowd finds it absolutely hilarious. Their host pumps his fist excitedly.

"Nutcracker!"

The scene shifts rapidly. One moment they're doing this commercial on the side of the stage and Dean is trying to get Sam to talk to him and in the next the host is back and the door is glowing again.

Dean looks exasperated.

"Oh now what!"

The door opens to reveal their life saver in the form of Castiel striding purposefully through the archway. The crowd cheers at his appearance. Dean looks relieved.

"Cas?"

Sam has since recovered, "Is this another trick?"

Castiel shakes his head looking as stoic as ever.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?"

As if this entire situation can't get any weirder, there is a pop from above them and a body falls from the ceiling with a loud yelp and hits the floor with a hard thud. The Host back's away from either fear or respect as the man on the floor slowly pulls himself up.

"Mr. Trickster?"

He waves a hand at the Host and he immediately shuts himself up and backs away. Castiel stares at the strange man from the ceiling for a long intense moment before an uncharacteristic smile breaks over his features.

The brunette man turns a glare up to the ceiling reaching a hand up and shaking a fist at the space above them.

"Oh you laugh it up now you little miscreants! Just you wait until I get out of here! I'll clip both of your wings!"

Castiel chuckled, an awkward sound really, "Have the students surpassed the master?"

Trickster turned a glare onto the angel and for a moment Dean feared for Castiel greatly.

"Oh ha ha laugh it up!"

~~The scene shifts~~

A woman is seen doing a yoga pose.

"I've got genital herpes."

A old man sits on the couch in his home.

"I have genital herpes."

Four men are playing basketball, one makes a basket. This one turns around and it reveals himself to be Sam, looking very uncomfortable. The man who attempted to block his shot turns around with him. It's the Trickster.

Sam goes to speak first, "I have-"

"I am not saying! Ooohhhh I'm about to be two kids short!"

He's interrupted by the Trickster shouting up at the sky again.

"Oh ho ho! You are both sooo grounded! Clipped wings! No snapping around! No snacks before bed! No candy! No nothing! Completely and utterly GROUNDED! With a capital G!"

~~Scene shift~~~

They appear in a horrid room that makes them want to barf at the sight of. The Trickster's face lightens up at the sight of the stomach churning room and he laughs darkly. Castiel merely grins in his direction again in another uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"Are you finally able to free us Gabriel?"

Dean spins around, "What! Gabriel? Gabriel the Archangel? You're an Archangel!"

The trickster, now named Gabriel, looked at him as if he had grown a second head and nodded.

"Yes."

"How does an Archangel become a Trickster?"

He turns his attention to Sam and rolls his eyes.

"Not right now. This is a neutral zone."

"Who gets one over an Archangel?"

"Said Archangel's soon to be VERY MUCH GROUNDED children."

Gabriel seems to concentrate on something they aren't privy to and snaps his fingers. Two persons, identical in appearance and sharing an uncanny resemblance with the Archangel turned trickster, appear in front of them smiles quickly fading from their features when they finally spot their angered father.

Gabriel smirks at the twin looks of horror that breaks out over his two beloved but so very grounded children.

"Hey daddy!"

"Oh don't you 'hey daddy' me!"

* * *

Lilith backed away from the boy holding her hands out appealingly.

"Come on! This is not how it's supposed to happen! He's supposed to do it!"

The young man shook his head twisting the small blade in his hand around with his fingers ignoring the other man she pointed at in some panicked attempt to halt him.

It did nothing to stop his advancements much to her chagrin.

"No. I'm sorry for stealing little bow peeps touchy feelings over there," Sam took a brief moment to look mildly offended at being called something so childish, "But I'm sick and tired of this shit and need someone to distract my dad whilst I go out and do whatever the fuck I want!"

Lilith tilted her head to the side as her back hit the edge of the altar behind her, "Wait, what? You do not resemble my masters offspring, so who are you?"

"Seriously? I'm here to kill you and your more concerned about my family tree?"

She nodded smirking slightly, "Oh this is too good!"

Sam looked at Ruby confusedly and her own look of shock did nothing to satisfy his lack of understanding.

"What?"

Lilith looked around the young man to smile at Sam humorously.

"This kid right here (they all ignored him when he exclaimed about being 28 years old) is none other than your mortal enemies spawn! This is too good!"

"Lucifer has a son?"

There was a blanket of awkward silence that fell over them all at the question from the hunter.

"Yes, he does, but this is not him. This is Michael's child", She said his name as if it physically hurt her to do so, "What is the world's greatest son doing in the sanctuary to release the Prince of Darkness from his confines?"

The aforementioned man groaned dramatically, "I already told you! I need Uncle Luci to distract my dad while I go out and party like it's 1999!"

Before anyone could do anything to stop him he thrust the blade out and Lilith crumpled to the floor dead. Ruby opened her mouth in silent awe as the blood from the stab wound slithered across the floor gracefully and began to draw out the intricate design to unlock the cage that contained Lucifer.

He backed up grinning triumphantly turning to grin up at Sam (seriously—guy was like a civilized Sasquatch).

"Sup! Don't think we've met! Names Austin, Archangel Michael's kid! Nice to meet you!"

"Your...He...There's...The Archangels have kids?"

"You would think that being all holy and shit that they'd be able to keep it in their pants, but you'd be surprised!"

Ruby rushed forward at that moment, "What have you done!"

"Are you demons that fucking stupid?"

A bright light began to bubble from the center of the swirling blood. Dean burst through the door at the next moment. Ruby was killed by the team up of Sam and Dean as Austin rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Sam held his brother back before he could do anything to the kid.

Dean turned to his brother after he'd been filled in on the entire situation, "So you're telling me that he let Satan out of the box because he wants to go out and 'party like its 1999'?"

They unintentionally gained the attention of the man in question.

"Guys! Seriously! First off, it's rude to talk about people like they not here when they are literally standing right next to you. And secondly, do you know what it's like being raised in Heaven with your father being the perpetual 'Good Son'? I'm 28 and my dad still treats me like a kid! No drinking! Curfew in place! No cursing! Let him know where I'm going when I leave Home! I'm 28 fucking years old and I'm fucking grounded like some little elementary schooler! Ha! He thinks I'm bad! Let Uncle Luci have his way around the globe for a bit!"

The bright light became almost blindingly so, it got to the point that even the archangel's kid had to look away (Uncle Luci was seriously just so bright! Like what even?) there was a loud roaring sound that filled the room. Like that of some large beast being freed from its confinement.

Austin clapped his hands when the brightness became more bearable, grinning over at both hunters.

"Alright! My jobs complete! Dad's goons have to know that Uncle Luci's out of the box so I'm gonna scoot on out! Give everyone my best wishes!"

He's still grinning as he makes his way smoothly to the door and promptly hits an invisible barrier. Sam and Dean are trapped, stuck looking between the new man and the nephilim. Their new arrival has blonde hair, messed up from sleep, and is flexing his hand slowly as if mesmerized by it.

More noticeably, the grin has fallen from the young man's features.

"I'm not sure how to take this change in events?"

His voice is deep, gravely even, and underneath it all there is some sort of undying power raging within.

"Does your father know about your actions?"

Austin's shoulders rose in tension and he sighed heavily as he released them and turned back around. He met the others eyes and was just able to avoid flinching at the intensity.

"That was indeed a question little nephew."

"Come on! Uncle Luci you of all beings have to understand! I'm 28 and he won't even let me have a simple beer! He treats me as if I'm some child still!"

The man, presumably Lucifer, crossed his arms over his chest as he glared harshly at his nephew.

"Of course he does, 28 years in our time is merely a fledgling for us, you are merely a fledgling. What is this about drinking? You are much too young to be doing such things, your third set of wings have only begun to form."

Austin threw his hands up in exasperation, clearly in disagreement.

"And do you mean to tell me that you freed me from my cage to wreck havoc in order to distract your father from your less than stellar activities?"

There was a mumble from the young man.

"Speak clearly."

"Yes.."

"I don't think so."

Lucifer strode forward shaking his head sternly. Austin let out an unmanly yelp as fingers snagged his ear and pulled him forward.

"Just you wait until your father hears about this."

* * *

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

Dean walks closer, behind Sam's shoulder, "Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you."

He points the gun at Lucifer, point-blank, to the forehead.

"So suck it."

Dean fires. Lucifer collapses backwards. None of the 'men' do anything. Sam and Dean watch the corpse for a minute. Adam appears at their side, bag of Cheetos in hand, and grins at the sight that awaits him. This is going to be exciting.

The older hunter looks over at the arrival at the kid, almost finds himself apologizing that he had to come and see his dead father, until he sees the look on his face and dread settles in the pit of his stomach. That face usually means no good.

As if on cue, Lucifer inhales deeply and shifts positions.

"Ooowwwww..."

Adam barks a laugh at his father's misery and digs his hand into his bag of Cheetos and pulls another hand full out, stuffing it into his mouth. Dean shares a mildly horrified look with Sam as Lucifer rubs at his forehead, leaping back up to his feet.

He's squinting at them as the bullet falls to the ground undamaged. Sam looks horrified that their plan didn't work.

"Where did you get that?"

" _Me_!", Adam's voice is high-pitched as he flings a factory cheese covered hand into the air with that shit eating grin that he most definitely inherited from his father. Lucifer takes a moment to collect himself before speaking—he likes to pride himself in being a responsible parent—and the looks he sends back in his blond mini-me's direction is just as biting.

"What did you just say?"

"I gave it to them!"

Sam looks confused; Lucifer's not dead, Adam seemingly knew that, and Dean is at an all time loss. There's something smelly in this entire scenario and it isn't the dead bodies either.

"You gave them a weapon to shoot me with!"

"In my defense, I didn't know that they were gonna use it on you!"

"Adam that doesn't make it better!"

Adam seems to think it over thoroughly, coming to the same horrid conclusion and takes a moment to realize the thinning ice he is skating on at the moment, and thrusts out his bag of Cheetos. Everyone loves Cheetos!

"Cheetos?"

Lucifer looks as if he is on the verge of banging his head on something, probably a dead guy.

"Cheetos don't help either, Adam."

It sounds like this is something that has been said before, possibly on multiple occasions, and it dawns on Sam that they have only known the kid for about two and a half weeks. Seeing all the shit he got into in that short time-frame, he can't begin to imagine what it was like before he had been tied to them, and he realizes that this entirely odd conversation that _Lucifer_ is having with his son has most definitely been repeated more times then it probably should have.

" _Welp_...I offered."

"And what, might I ask, did you think they would be doing with the _Colt_?"

Adam shrugged, his interest in the conversation dwindling as he turned back to his bag of Cheetos, "I dunno, kill demons?"

Dean holds up a hand, a daring act, but it goes over safely with both father and son, who merely turn to look at him.

"Wait wait wait, back up the party bus and park it! As it obviously didn't work, and you don't seem surprised, did you know it wouldn't work?"

"Um. Duh. There are five things that thing can't kill and he just so happens to be one of them."

"You knew this and didn't think to tell us!"

He popped another Cheetos in his mouth, "You never asked! I don't know all the questions!"

There's a bout of silence that's louder than anything they've ever heard. Adam is still munching on his Cheetos, not seeming to mind the rising tension in the valley around him, Lucifer looks vaguely like a parent who is trying to figure out a punishment strong enough to actually stick, Dean looks like he wants to murder Adam and not get himself killed by Lucifer in return, and Sam?

Sam just wants to know why the world seemingly hates them.

He groans loudest out of all of them.

Damn it Adam!

* * *

Every parent loves their child. It's like a natural instinct that they develop as soon as they hold that little bundle in their arms for the very first time and that little creature gurgles and spits up a little before turning to press its tiny little face into your chest as best as it can.

Even when said child is standing in front of you for the third time that week holding onto a broken arm spouting off some ridiculous story about how it had gotten injured in the first place.

Let it be said though that Raphael is no ordinary parent and Isaiah is definitely no ordinary child.

One would think that the child of the Archangel of Healing would not be so prone to getting hurt but then you would be thinking wrong and trying to figure out just how he managed to get injured in such away in the first place.

He loves his child and he really really does, he reminds himself everyday, but he is also starting to think that his troublesome child is doing this on purpose.

No one can be this danger prone.

"How might I ask did you say you did this again?"

Raphael looks up from where he had been mending the child's arm once again. He can hear snickering in the background and he resists the urge to send the hunter a deadly glare.

"What? My arm? It's just a small price to pay considering I survived the Hunger Games!"

"The what?"

"Hunger Games! I beat ass dad!"

The archangel hummed under his breath clearly used to the ridiculous explanations at this point.

"Language child."

"I'm a winner!"

Dean choked on his beer when the archangel rolled his eyes in a way that could be seen as fond as he reached up to rub at the mop of raging curls atop the teens head.

"Of course you are."

* * *

"But whyyyy!"

"Because I can't leave you on your own devices, as you've proven time and time again."

"They're so boooring!"

"Good. Then it'll be a good punishment."

Adam was running out of things to protest with and so he went silent for a mere moment to try and think of more.

"They kill supernatural creatures! By the time you come back for me all you'll get is a body bag!"

"They won't kill you."

"You don't know that!"

Lucifer spared his only begotten child a look, "They know that I'd kill them if that happened."

* * *

When Lucifer had been pulled from the cage a second time (Seriously? Do these people never learn?) Michael had hunkered down waiting for the loneliness to kick in and secretly wondering to himself just what rumors his brother would be trying to spread about him now that he was not there to dispel them.

No matter, he was still trapped in this desolate forsaken place and had no hope of getting out in the near future.

While he and Lucifer hadn't spoken much in the time they had been caged together, it had been better than being completely and utterly alone.

"Hey... Um...Dad?"

And his head promptly flew up, his eyes wide at the voice calling out to him. How on earth did he get in here?

"Austin?"

The dark haired boy stood awkwardly just in front of the iron gate, illuminated by the bright bolts of lightning, a key dangled around his neck on a celestial metal chain.

"So...Um-I had a—I was wondering-"

"Austin what are you doing in here? You should not be here!"

His nephilim child rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, and a frown crossed his features at the sight of it—Austin had no reason to be unsettled to ask anything of him. What kind of father would he be if his own child could not ask whatever it was he desired?

"I..Well..You-We never got the chance to... To hang out, you know? Cause you were always busy and stuff...And well... can we just hang out now?"

"And you wish to spend time together here?"

Austin shrugged, well why not? It wasn't like he had anything to do at the moment and his dad sure as hell (ha pun intended) was going anywhere anytime soon (Grandpa had been very adamant that Michael was not to be freed just yet) so there wasn't much else to be doing down here.

Michael sighed through his nose 'well he certainly had no plans at the moment' before conceding and patting the spot next to him on the ground of the cage. Austin smiled in victory, fist pumping the air as he scurried across the cold hard ground to sit at his father's side. Admittedly, the warmth that Austin brought with him was a welcome change in Michael's opinion, it was not often that he himself felt the chill of frigid coldness but when he did you knew it must be cold.

The sat in awkward silence for a long time after that, neither one really sure how to start a conversation with the other.

Austin licked his lips, "So...Come here often?"

Michael glared at the boy next to him, he'd heard it enough from Lucifer, "Don't even start."

He nodded, going quite just as quickly as he started speaking.

"How is school?"

It was the nephilim's turn to groan, but unlike the Archangel, he could not deflect his questions so easily (being the parent had its perks), "It's fine...Schools just...School..."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "That does not sound like a straightforward answer."

"Daaadddd, I didn't come here to talk about school with you.."

"Of course, my apologies."

Jerk sounded amused with himself. Austin scratched at the hole in his jeans, picking at the frayed stitching around his knee, "I got on the Varsity team."

He felt more then saw his father turn to look down at him, the larger body shifting on the other side of him only slightly.

"Really? That's fantastic Austin!"

This time the nephilim grinned, "Right! It was awesome! My first game is next Saturday..."

Michael felt the sudden change in attitude around him, his thoughts most probably matched his child's and in that instance he wrapped an arm around the slim shoulders and pulled him closer into his side.

"I wish you could be there.."

"I know."

Never before had the cage been such a horrid place. The coldness he could take, the abandonment, the forsaken feeling, the loss of Father's Warmth—but this—knowing he was missing something important to his child was the worst feeling imaginable.

"It's not fair..All you did was try and kill Uncle LuLu and indirectly try and kill thousands of humans (which wasn't cool)…..Why do I have to be punished because of that?"

That caught the archangel's breath, did he honestly think this was punishment for him? Austin had done nothing wrong, ok, nothing wrong enough to be punished this severely, if anything this was his punishment.

"You are not...This is not your punishment..This, if anything, is mine..and I apologize that you are the one feeling the brunt of it for it was never meant for you to feel."

They fell into silence again. Austin playing with the fingers curled lightly around his shoulder and Michael falling back into depressing contemplation.

"Maybe I can get Uncle LuLu to record it for you."

If anything, he'd do it for his nephew—not his brother—and for that Michael has to give him credit.

Not much credit mind you.

But enough.

"You could always ask."

That lifted the mood at least a little bit.

Not much.

But enough.

**************A week later**

It was not a permanent fixture, he could still feel the chains wrapped around his ankle, but he was the one shouting to loudest from the sidelines.

Austin made three goals that day.

Best day ever.

* * *

No one knew what it was that set him off, but one look at Odin from Gabriel's side of the room (I.e the doorway seeing as he wanted to make an entrance) and things had done gone down hill. He snarled, sounding remotely like that of a wild animal, and was stalking across the room in a mere moment—it all happened so fast that no one really had anytime to react in any sort of manner.

"You have some nerve showing your face around these parts dickwad."

Odin regarded him haughtily, his chin raised in some sort of superiority complex, "You would do well to mind your place."

Gabriel threw out all stops, this bastard had done the unthinkable, he was no mere pagan deity to screw around with—and the faces from a certain few confirmed that they all agreed with that fact—he'd sworn revenge for what this bastard had done to his two boys and he was going to damn well get it.

"My place? Oh ho ho you have a lot to learn bucko, much to learn of the force young padawan. I found Vali, did you really need to have him turned into a wolf? My house smelled like wet dog forever!"

He smiled at the Norse Chief sickly, his eyes flashing wildly in his rage. Vali hadn't been able to forgive himself after that! He could barely sleep in his own bed (though he'd never admit to the number of times that his own slumber had been interrupted by a warm body slamming into him at odd hours of the night) and he'd stopped eating—had he not acted as quickly as he had then he'd be in the same position as his beloved brother had been.

"And I found Nari."

Gabriel had a good sized hunk of the others shirt in his hand and he lifted him clean out of his seat. Odin struggled as it was finally dawning on him that who he thought Loki was was not true.

"What was left of him!"

Odin shouted in surprise as he was tossed across the room like some sort of rag doll, weightless almost, and was barely able to stop himself from crashing into the opposing wall. Gabriel was steaming, his anger over clouded his judgment in the moment.

"It took me days, days of listening to agonizing screams and begging to stop, to heal my child. You crossed a line Odin, a line you should have never even dared touch."

It was not a scene that the elder was expecting to be awaiting him, but he was one who could roll easily with the punches when given to him.

Now this was really pushing it.

"Gabriel, honestly, punching an already unconscious body is a moot point."

He wasn't phased in the slightest when his younger brother turned a harsh glare on him, he merely crossed his arms and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"He deserves it Luci, do you know what he did to my children?"

"Which ones?"

"The youngest. Vali and Nari. Jack and Danny. What ever you want to call them, he crossed a line.", He turned to glare back down at the unconscious Pagan, "He still can't look at his brother without falling into his guilt."

"What exactly has he done?"

It was no joking matter, Lucifer cared for his nephews just as much as he cared for his own mini-me. Gabriel was strong in his own right, but nothing compared to his brother.

* * *

Mary knew something about this situation was very very wrong, call it her gut instinct, motherly intuition, or the fact that this was clearly not working, it was very wrong and they should stop.

He was laying in the center of the room, in the middle of a demon trapping sigil, in the center of a circle of Holy Fire. Screaming in agony as he writhed around on the floor uncontrollably, blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth and from the left nostril of his nose. She couldn't see his ears very well because of his wild hair but she was sure that the mysterious substance collecting under his blonde head was most probably blood too.

She had never seen any normal demon banishing take this sort of turn and she was starting to doubt the boys saying that this was a normal run of the mill possession.

No demon she had ever met had ever screamed like this.

Even Castiel had flinched at the boys screeching, and then he'd gone, to only God knew where.

"What in my Father's super Holy name are you doing to my son!"

Then there was Lucifer, right there, standing right next to her. The blonde demon boy reached out for him sobbing in pain.

Dean shot around, looking for some sort of weapon to fend Satan off, but was stopped by Castiel. Mary held her hand up to stop everyone, even Lucifer turned to look at her.

"Wait wait wait, your son?"

The blonde man nodded, sparing her a look that only a parent could give, before turning and crossing to his child's side. He cooed down at the small blonde boy, lifting him easily from the floor, effortlessly puling him close to his chest.

His grace.

"Were you trying to exorcise my child?"

Adam whined, feeling his father's cool grace wrap around him and numb the pain, and he buried himself in the folds of his dad's jacket to hide away from those asshats. He wanted to go home and never come back here. Go back home and curl into his dad's warm bed under his soft silk blankets and sleep until he couldn't sleep no more. With his dad with him at his side, arm curled around him like always, and Dog down at the end of the bed.

"Dad can we go home? Please?"

His voice was weak, hoarse from his screaming, but Lucifer caught it.

"Or course, my son, let me just finish up here."

He turned to look at those dreaded boys.

"If you ever touch my son again, I will destroy you on a molecular level."

Lucifer then turned to Mary.

"I like your style."

And they were gone.

* * *

Austin shivered, the water swamping up around his chin, how he had managed to get himself in this situation was beyond him. One minute he's on a poker roll and next thing he knows he's chained to this post under the docks and the water is rising ever faster.

He was going to drown.

This was going to be so bad.

Was this why dad was always telling him not to play poker with those Egyptians?

Oh man, dad was going to kill him!

The nephilim tested his bindings, maybe he could get free before dad even found out! Yep, no, fate hated him today.

He groaned in teenage exasperation, looking to the sky, "Oh Mighty Archangel Michael, protect me from this freezing cold water and rescue me from my impending drowning, come to m-"

"That has got to be the worst prayer I have ever heard."

"Dad!"

Michael was frowning at his child seemingly standing on top of the water, arms crossed in a position that was becoming more of a natural occurrence than he admittedly approved. How the children managed to get themselves into these situations was beyond his comprehension.

"Are you..? Are you chained to beam?"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you are chained to the lead beam of the Pier."

Austin groaned, "Okay, its exactly what it looks like."

Michael sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. Despite contrary belief, he did not believe in striking ones own children, but Austin was definitely a trying one. Perhaps a trip over his fathers knee would put an end to all of these occurrences.

Wishful thinking, he assumes.

"And how, pray tell, did you come to be put in such a precarious position?"

His nephilim child took on an expression that clearly gave way to the fact he was in the process of thinking up some grand outlandish tale about how he came to be trapped in such a position. The Archangel merely shook his head in warning discouragement, and the youths shoulders dropped.

"I bet Isa that I couldn't hold me breath under water for an hour."

"And you chained yourself to the beam to ensure that you did?"

"I can't lose to him again dad!"

"Again?"

It was in that moment that Austin so noticed that he spoke way too much, about certain events that it was mutually agreed on should be down played to the max.

Alas though, the cat was out of the bag, unwanted ears had heard a snippet, and now the tale must be spun.

His confinement was ripped free, Austin fell forward into waiting arms, and Michael hefted the boy up.

"You and me are going to have quite the talk, aren't we?"

"Probably."

* * *

"Dad I don't feel well."

Gabriel's rant about wanting to light the candle to start this shit was cut off. Dean raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the oddly familiar kid in their little sit-com motel room.

"What do you mean you 'don't feel well'?"

Sam found it confusing to see the Trickster actually look concerned for someone other than himself.

"I mean that we did what you told us not to do and now I don't feel well."

Trickster pulled him closer, feeling his temple with the back of his hand, and shaking his head.

"You're burning up kiddo, where's your little twin? When one of you catch something, the other always does too."

"He didn't want you to know cause you get all mother hen when something like this happens."

The Trickster smiled at him in a way only parent can smile when dealing with their child.

"Of course I do, you two are my babies, come on let's go get your little twinster, I'll make some soup for you guys and we can Netflix and chill."

His kid looked over at the two Winchesters, "What about them?"

"What about'em? Come on kiddo, Daddy's on the case now!"

…

Sam looked around confused, unsure as to what he was supposed to do with a room full of kids. Chuck ushered him in anyway.

"Hey Sam, what can I do for you?"

"Where did you... Where did you get the kids?"

There was a set of twins lounging on the couch watching some corny movie on the television. One waved at him absentmindedly but that was about it from their side of the room.

On the other side was another, a blonde that he recognized instantly, sitting behind a old fashioned typewriter tip tapping away.

A dark haired boy sat at the kitchen table with another dark haired boy, both leaning over a notebook that the others weren't privy to.

Chuck snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Sam, you said it was important, what did you need?"

The hunter shook his head and sighed.

"Chuck, I think Michael and Lucifer escaped the cage."

There was a snort from somewhere among the mass of children, Chuck shot them all a look and it quieted down in an instant.

"And we need you to tell us if you know of a way to get them back in."

Two heads looked up, "Grandpa you're not really going to do that are you?"

Chuck turned to call over his shoulder with a smile.

"Of course not kiddos, go back to you activities, Grandpa's talking."

"Grandpa?"

"It's a long story Sam, and I should hope you know where babies come from."


End file.
